


Let’s Talk About Sex!

by ashleybenlove



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, F/M, talking about sex, they're basically the golden girls, this is literally talking about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Jessie, Trixie, Dolly, Mrs. Potato Head, and Barbie talk about sex.





	Let’s Talk About Sex!

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in August 2011 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Bonnie has borrowed Barbie from Sunnyside for a weekend. Barbie and the other girls in the room love this. After Bonnie and her parents leave to go somewhere(food shopping, park, whatever), the girls wander around the house to have some girl talk. One of the subjects that are covered is sex. They all start spilling the beans about their boyfriends/husbands. 
> 
> For example, Ken might get off on Barbie dressing up in certain outfits such as Nurse or School Teacher. He might also like to dress up in something silly or sexy for their private love times. ;)
> 
> Mr. Potato Head might like being in situations where him and the Mrs. might get caught by the other toys or being all lovy dovey in front of the other toys is like foreplay to him. XD
> 
> Buzz might get off on Jessie giving him wing massages. Maybe he grunts and moans alot during sex which Jessie loves and it gets her off too. ;DDD
> 
> Those are just a few examples and they don't need to be used in the story unless the author says otherwise. The author is the one who is in charge of how far this sex conversation goes between the girls. It could be an awkward like "Ok, let's never speak of this again." type thing or it could be something that the girls just get all wrapped up in.
> 
> Bonus Points are as follows and granted if:
> 
> -Trixie and Dolly are a little confused about how toys have sex and ask questions.
> 
> -Trixie and Dolly gets some ideas for Rex and Woody. That is if the relationships between these toys actually exist or are hinted at. Choice is up to the author.
> 
> -One of the boys overhears the entire conversation or a part of it. From there they are either embarrassed or feel smug about how much their lady likes what they do. If it's a toy that isn't in a relationship with anyone like Hamm, then he laughs and can't wait to bother the other guys about it. If it's someone else like Rex or Buttercup, they get disgusted. If it's all of the guys who listen in then Buzz, Potato Head and Ken (if he's there), get embarrassed when the other guys laugh at them. They may also try to defend what their girl has said about their intimate moments.
> 
> -If above Bonus Point is used then the girls find out that they've been peeped on and get annoyed."
> 
> This takes place within six months of Hawaiian Vacation.
> 
> Also, the title is a reference to the Salt-n-Pepa song "Let's Talk About Sex."

Sitting on her spot on the bed next to Woody and Buzz, Jessie almost unfroze when she saw their Barbie in Bonnie’s hands when Bonnie entered her room. It was that exciting to her. As Bonnie sat Barbie down on her table, her mother poked her into the room to say:

“Don’t forget to bring her back to the Butterfly room on Monday, okay, Bonnie?” 

“I know, mommy!” Bonnie replied.

It was Friday afternoon, so that meant Barbie could hang out with Bonnie’s toys when Bonnie wasn’t in the room, and that they’d spend nearly three days with her. Not as much as the week they had with her and Ken in December— it now being late April, but it was something. And it being around Easter, Bonnie would probably be away for a day.

And on Saturday afternoon, Bonnie’s family left to spend the day and Sunday with some of Bonnie’s relatives, leaving the toys at home, and they were free to roam around the house and do whatever they pleased. Satisfied that Buzz was engrossed in a series of checkers games with Woody with Slinky as their scorekeeper, Jessie joined Barbie where she stood.

“Do ya wanna go for a walk around the house?” Jessie asked.

“Oooh!” Barbie exclaimed. “Can we talk about girl things?” 

“Sure!” Jessie said. “Why not?”

Barbie and her easily gathered Dolly, Trixie, and Mrs. Potato Head together, and they left the room, walking around.

“So, Ken is babysitting Big Baby with Twitch and Stretch,” Barbie said.

“And when we left Bonnie’s room, the Peas and your boys,” Jessie said, gesturing to Mrs. Potato Head, “were relaxing with Totoro.”

“And your boys,” Trixie said to Jessie, “were playing checkers!”

“My boys?” Jessie asked. She chuckled. “Buzz is my boyfriend, and Woody is practically my brother, so yeah, that makes sense.”

“You know what would be a great conversation to have!” Barbie exclaimed. “Do you want to talk about sex?”

Trixie squealed, loudly. 

Barbie turned to Jessie and said, “And I thought you were loud when you yelled for Buzz before he did that glowstick routine,” Barbie said. 

Jessie smiled. 

“Yeah, Trixie and I… it’s an ongoing battle of who’s loudest,” Jessie said, jokingly.

Trixie squealed again. 

Jessie didn’t squeal in response, she gave a shout of “Yee-haw!” 

This momentary distraction had them stop walking.

“Sorry to interrupt what I’m sure would be fantastic battle,” Dolly prefaced. “But, I didn’t, er, realize that us toys _could_ have sex.”

Jessie turned to her and said, “I was sure that you and Woody—”

“Oh! No, no, no! I like him and he likes me, but— we’re mostly friends. The most we’ve done was a hug or a pat on the back,” Dolly said.

“Well, I just lost a bet to Buzz,” Jessie said.

“What do you owe him?” Mrs. Potato Head asked.

“A very sexy wing massage,” Jessie said as she started to walk again, a smile on her face.

Mrs. Potato Head gasped.

Jessie turned around to face her as she walked backwards, “Oh, what do you gasp? He _loves_ it, and I love what it does to him.” 

Dolly chose to ignore the fact that her friends were betting about her and Woody and continued to walk. 

“So,” Trixie said, coyly. “Uh, how _do_ toys have sex?”

“You mean, you and Rex haven’t?” Jessie asked. 

“I hope you and Buzz didn’t bet on that,” Dolly said.

“Oh no, I didn’t bet on that,” Jessie said. 

“No, we haven’t. We’re still just video game playing buds,” Trixie said. “We’ve touched and we talked about the subject sometimes— especially when you and Buzz are wicked loud!” 

Jessie didn’t pretend to feign embarrassment, but rather looked awfully proud. 

“Anyways, well,” Mrs. Potato Head said. “It’s different for each couple.” Jessie and Barbie nodded. “And you figure it out as you go, but we do have sex!”

“Yup!” Jessie said. Jessie then turned to Barbie and said, “So, you and Ken have…?”

Barbie nodded. 

“When?” Jessie asked.

“On Valentine’s Day evening,” Barbie said. “That was our first time. It was very nice.”

“Oooh!” Mrs. Potato Head said. 

Jessie gave Barbie a pat on the back. 

“You go, girl!” Jessie exclaimed. 

“What did you and Buzz do on Valentine’s Day?” Barbie asked. “Did you have sex?”

“Twice.”

“Whoa!”

“Really?”

“Is Buzz that sex-hungry?” a semi-scandalized voice asked.

“Twice in a day?” Barbie asked. 

“That morning, he gave me the only Valentine’s Day gift he could give: his love. He just wanted to be with me, and it led to us lying on the couch making love,” Jessie said. “And while the Bonnie and her parents were out, I wanted him some more. He has a perfectly healthy sex drive, thank you very much!” 

“I didn’t mean to offend, dear, I was just surprised,” Mrs. Potato Head said.

“No offense taken,” Jessie said. 

“So, uh, is doll toy sex similar to what Bonnie’s parents do?” Trixie asked. 

The girls looked at her in surprise.

“What? It’s not like I meant to watch them. Bonnie left me in their room a long time ago once!” 

Barbie and Jessie looked at each other. 

“It’s similar,” Barbie said. “Since we lack organs, we’re relying on friction. But, of course, what Ken and I do is likely very different to what Buzz and Jessie do, as we’re different doll types. So, I field the question to you, Jessie.”

“Oh! Well, uh, Buzz and I have parts of our design that enhance or substitute that act. I have a pull-string and uh,” Jessie said. She touched her neck a little. “I like— actually, scratch that, I love when he plays with that.” She nudged Dolly, as she added, “Woody has one!” 

“I’ve seen it,” Dolly said, not making eye contact with Jessie. 

“And Buzz has his wings,” Jessie continued. And she had a massive grin on her face. “And we all know that thanks to Dolly, I owe Buzz one of those.”

Dolly blew a raspberry at her and Jessie giggled. 

“Plus, I can easily wrap my legs around Buzz if I want too,” Jessie said, grinning.

They had reached the sitting room and they all got comfortable on the floor in a circle, sitting down in the way that their different bodies would allow.

“So, what about you, Mrs. P?” Trixie asked of Mrs. Potato Head.

“Well, for me and the Mister, it’s a bit different. No wings or pull-strings. We kiss a lot.” She then lowered her voice to a whisper, “Sometimes he likes opening my back compartment and touches that area. It feels very good!”

“Thanks for answering my questions, you guys!” Trixie exclaimed. 

“I concur,” Dolly added.

“No problem, dears!” Mrs. Potato Head said.

“Don’t worry ‘bout it!” Jessie said.

“You’re welcome!” Barbie said.

“So, what do your guys like?” Trixie asked. “Spill!”

The partnered girls all exclaimed “Ooh!”

“Ken loves using clothes as a part of our sex life. We’ve had fun with me trying on his clothes and how they are kinda too big me, for example,” Barbie said.

Jessie bit her lip but then said, “Uh, forgive me for this, but does he wear yours?”

“He’s content with his own clothes. But if you’re poking fun, I’ve heard rumors that Buzz has worn an apron.”

Jessie giggled.

“I once called him Mrs. Nesbitt during sex,” she said, her face showing her delight as she tried to cover her mouth to keep from laughing. 

“Did that upset him?”

“Oh, no!” Jessie said. “Well, sort of, but it also turned him on massively. It stopped him in his tracks, and he looked at me for a long moment and then asked if it was okay if we got a little rougher, if I wanted to stop at anytime to say a certain word— he is very attentive, and usually quite gentle. We both got off hard by him saying “Who am I?” and that kind of thing with each thrust and by the end I was yelling his complete name.”

“Mister’s idea of foreplay is kissing and being really lovey with me in front of toys,” Mrs. Potato Head said.

“Ken is not very good at foreplay,” Barbie said. “He seems to think that whispering fashion words in my ear is sexy, but it’s not.” 

“Buzz loves foreplay. He sees dancing with me as a kind of foreplay. As well as kissing, touching me, the wings stuff, the pull-string, whispering, cuddling, and so on.”

“Buzz likes to cuddle?” Trixie asked.

“You bet!” Jessie said. “Before and after!”

“Ken likes to do that too,” Barbie said. “Do you enjoy that?”

“Oh, definitely.”

“I’m curious about something,” Dolly said. “He’s plastic and you’re cloth, so… what is that like?”

Jessie bit her lip and she seemed to get distracted by her own thoughts. 

“Hey!” Dolly said. “Stop fantasizing about having sex with Buzz! You can do that later!”

Jessie shook herself from her thoughts and said, “Uh, it’s fantastic. Something about his harder body against my soft body just turns me on and gets me going. The sensation is just, it’s great. And he loves it too. Hence the cuddling.” She paused and then said, “Anyone else wanna say something about their own men?”

“I like to tie Ken up, and he likes that.”

“Didn’t you tie him up to find out what happened to Buzz?” Jessie asked.

“Yup. He wants more of that,” Barbie said. “I don’t tear the clothes though. More like rub them all over him.”

“Buzz doesn’t like being tied up. It makes him uncomfortable. It caused him a small panic attack the one time we tried it. So, uh, we don’t do that,” Jessie said. 

“Do you think Rex would be into tying up?” Trixie asked. 

Jessie turned her head so fast in Trixie’s direction, it was almost scary.

“I think you’d scare him. I mean, you have met him, right?” Jessie replied. 

“Yeah, you’re right!” Trixie said. 

“Has Buzz tried to tie you up with your pull-string?” Dolly asked. 

Jessie placed her hat over her face and through the hat, could be heard saying, “Please don’t tell me you want to do that to Woody.”

“I’m not asking about Woody. I’m asking about you,” Dolly said, pointedly. 

Her face still covered by her hat, Jessie said, “Yes, once. It was hot.”

“So, um, about those wing massages that Buzz loves…” Barbie prompted.

This got Jessie to set her hat back on and get involved again. “He loves when I give him wing massages. Sometimes he has them out when we’re having sex,” Jessie said. She then mimed lying on her back and massaging Buzz’s wings really fast and did a hip thrust. 

Mrs. Potato Head gasped and looked away. The other girls screamed in excitement. 

“Too much?” Jessie said. She giggled. 

“Nah,” Trixie said. 

“He’s also loud,” Jessie said. “I hadn’t expected that. I’d thought he’d be quiet because he’s kinda shy, but wow! He moans, grunts, begs me to keep going, calls my name when we have sex… and I love it. I love it! It helps me get off in some way.”

Jessie paused and then said, “I know what I’m doing later!” 

She then turned to Mrs. Potato Head and said, “What does your hubby like, Missus?” 

“I think he enjoys the thrill or idea of getting caught!” she replied.

“I think when we were still in Andy’s room and he was little, I once walked in on you and Potato Head. And for a moment, I made eye contact with him. I high-tailed it out of there right quick!” Jessie said. 

Mrs. Potato Head giggled. 

Jessie looked away and said, “Can we pretend that this particular exchange never happened?” 

The Potato Head murmured, “Sure.” 

“Do you think you girls are ready to go back?” Dolly asked. 

“Eh, sure,” Jessie said, jumping up to her feet with ease. “I wonder if Buzz won any of the checkers games.” 

“And my boys probably need to be checked on,” Mrs. Potato Head said. 

When they got back to the room, Buzz and Woody were still engrossed in their checker games. Jessie quietly walked over to Buzz’s side and kneeled down behind him, and put her arms on the backside of his visor, which made him flinch in surprise. 

“It’s just me,” Jessie whispered in his ear.

“Hello, Jessie,” Buzz said. He did not look up from his examination of the checkers.

“Hey, babe,” Jessie said. She kissed his cheek. “You winnin’?”

“He’s won five out of ten,” Slinky said. “This is the eleventh game. Tiebreaker.”

She watched in silence as Buzz made a few more moves that got him closer to beating Woody. 

She leaned into his ear and whispered so only he could hear, “When you’re done, I owe you a wing massage. You won that bet we had about the cowboy and his dolly friend.”

Buzz didn’t respond right away (except for a jerk of the head), but as soon as he won, and graciously accepted Woody’s semi-forced congratulations, he took Jessie by the hand and they headed for the door.


End file.
